All is Fair in Love and War
by pyramidgirl89
Summary: My first NGE fic! What if Ritsuko found exactly what happened to her mother? And what if she decided to do something about it? GEHIRN Era. R&R! Rated for Language and adult themes. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned NGE, but the copyrights belong to none other than Hedeaki Anno-sama and Gainax.

All is Fair in Love or War

_Did you need me for something, Rei?_

_I lost my way Doctor._

_Well do you want to come with me then?_

_No thanks._

_But how will you get home all my yourself?_

_That's not your business old hag. _

_Old hag..._

_I can find my way back by myself, old hag._

_You shouldn't call someone and old hag, Rei._

_But, you are am old hag, aren't you?_

_I'm getting mad, Commander Ikari will spank you for this, you little..._

_But, the commander is the one who calls you that. He says "that old hag is annoying, that old hag is no use anymore." The Commander is the one who calls you that._

_He says "that old hag is annoying, that old hag is no use anymore." You little bitch! You're replaceable too. Did you know that Rei? You're just as replaceable as me!_

_

* * *

_

"Oi, Ritsu! Over here!" Misato's yelling turning the usual number of ears along with many heads.

"Misato! Don't you have any self-restraint!" Ritsuko said between pants.

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway? I mean, I'm always late. It's not like you being on-time would be some sort of event" Misato grinned.

"Yes, Misato it is, because there will come a day where I can shove it all right back into your face." Ritsuko's grin was infectious and the two began their sarcastic banter.

"I think you've been spending to much time with that old hag you call a mother. All you have to do is ditch that blond wig and you could be your own mom."

"Very funny... I should have known you wouldn't have matured. I think that week of doing nothing but sleeping with Kaji kinda went to your head."

"Same could be said about all those cigarettes. Ever thought of cutting back?"

"Misato, you of all people should know that the day I quit smoking, is the day you stop drinking. On that topic, where are we going to eat?"

"Eat?" Misato was looking sheepish.

"You know put solid food in your mouth, chew, and swallow," Ritsuko paused. Her face suddenly became accusatory, "Wait a minute... You were actually expecting to go to a bar! It's noon, Misato!"

* * *

_Rei?_

_Yes, sir?_

_What do you remember about Naoko Akagi?_

_ Dr. Naoko Akagi, 5 feet 5 inches. Purple hair, Green eyes. The creator of the Magi biological supercomputer. Deceased. Has one daughter..._

_That's enough Rei._

_Yes, sir._

_Dismissed, Rei II._

_Yes, sir._

_

* * *

_

_"_Misato, do you mind coming to headquarters with me? I need a ride over and I think it's a good idea we get you your new security card and whatnot."

The purple haired officer yawned in response. "Nah... I think I'll go home and hit the sack. (yawn) I'll do it tomorrow."

"Misato you are coming with me now whether you like it or not. I don't need to be directing lost Lieutenants around the base at 8:00 in the morning. Unlike you I actually do work. Tomorrow we're turning on the Magi System. I don't need you running around the base like a chicken with your head cut off simply because you couldn't find the information booth."

"Ritsuko...I'm too tired..." The blond merely rolled her eyes at the tactic and looked at her obviously tipsy friend.

"All right... how's this for a deal. I'll drive us to the base and get you your card?"

"Ritsu, that sounds perfect!"

"And she's going to be our Director of Operations..." mumbled Ritsuko.

"Ritsu, is it always this crazy? Or is something up?" Misato watched as the 15th cop passed by.

Ritsuko ignored her and was looking for someone in the hallway.

"Hey! Yamatani! What's going on here?" An obviously frazzled male tech came.

"Um, I'm not exactly the correct person to tell you that Dr. Akagi. All I know is that if you were to comeby you are to report to the Commander on the Bridge, immediately." The tech looked at his watch.

"Thank you Yamatani. You are dismissed."

"Oi, Ritsuko what's up?"

"Misato you heard the guy. I have no idea until I see the Commander."

"You made me come to headquarters, there is no way I'm going to see the scary commander himself."

"Fine, If you go straight down this hallway," Ritsuko pointed to her right, " take the first left you see, and go into the third office down you'll be in my office. I'll meet you there in about twenty minutes. Please don't get lost Misato!"

"I won't!"

"Somehow I doubt that."

* * *

_Was it really necessary to send Rei to her death, Commander?_

_Yes, Fuyutsuki. If Dr. Naoko Akagi remained living the scenario would not have taken place. She knew too much information._

_But is this all really necessary? Couldn't you have worked your scenario around the Doctors Akagi?_

_No. In order for this play to succeed someone has to set the stage._

_Yes and you believe yourself the director._

---Unknown to Commander there was a blond figure standing just inside the door. The older figure on the other and had a small grin.

* * *

"Ooohhh," squealed Misato while opening up the locked cabinet underneath Ritsuko's desk. She pulls out a bottle. "The good stuff!"

Suddenly the door behind her slams open. Ritsuko closes the door behind her and locks it.

Misato looks her up and down. "Ritsu, it's not even been 10 minutes! Something the matter? You look like death warmed over."

Ritsuko sinks down heavily against the door, her head down. Tears started leaking out.

"That bastard..."

"Ritsuko?" Misato sobered up and looked on with concern.

"He killed mother..." Misato simply sat on the floor next to her.

"Ritsu, what do you mean?"

"That manipulative bastard Ikari set-up my mother!"

"So..." Misato paused, "What are you going to do about it?"

Ritsuko stood up and crossed over to her desk.

"I'm going to make him pay."

* * *

_Has Doctor Akagi arrived yet, Yamatani?_

_Yes, sir._

_Dismissed._

_

* * *

_

"Ritsu...somehow I don't think this is a good idea." Misato followed her friend down the hall.

"Just keep quiet. You follow me. You have a gun right?"

"Well yeah..." Misato replied uncertainly.

"Here we are," whispered Ritsuko. The door hissed opened.

"Dr. Akagi you were supposed to have reported to the bridge twenty minutes ago."

Ritsuko looked down and her hand slipped into her pocket, "Sorry, sir it won't happen ever again," she swung up her pistol, "Never ever again." she fired... and she missed.

"Ah so that was your idea. What was your motive, Dr. Akagi?" Ikari goaded her on, watching the trembling grip she had on her pistol. "Did you know I was going to replace your mother? Or maybe you knew that one day you would end up just like her? My favorite personal fu..."

The Commander never finished his thought. A second shot rang out in the bridge. The gun wielded by none other than Kouzou Fuyutsuki.

"That was for Yui..."

A pair of half rimmed glasses slipped off the bridge and shattered in a pool of crimson blood dripping off the Magi.

The End

Author's Notes: This is my first try at NGE fanfiction! Please tell me what you think! As you can see, I don't personally care for Gendo. The original title for this story was "Curiosity killed the Cat" but somehow I couldn't kill Ritsu. I mean she was more or less a victim in all of Gendo machinations.

READ and REVIEW!


End file.
